Family Matters
by WatWriting
Summary: Now that he thought about it, has he ever met the parents of his son's blue friend? He should fix that... - Ever wished to see more of Keroro, Giroro and Dororo's parents? Now you can! Watch them finally meet the missing parent, or attempt to! Features both Dororo and Keroro's moms as well as Keroro and Giroro's fathers! (And other people too, I guess.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Realization. The decision.**

"Attention please, the train is now arriving at: Pekopon."

This was his stop, but Yorara didn't hear a word of what the speakers said. A sudden realization came to him two planets ago and he couldn't ignore it for whatever reason. (Almost as if it was planned by someone…)

He, the Demon Sergeant, has never properly introduced himself to ALL the parents of his son's friends.

Truly, this was probably ruining his reputation as the lovable Demon Sergeant.

He didn't know how, but it probably was. After all, he was sure that Keroro had two friends since childhood – and yet he only remembered knowing one pair of parents. And considering how great friends he and Ginono turned out to be, he was sure the other parents would love to meet him!

Ginono? Giroro and Garuru's father, of course.

So what if they met before their children ever came into existence? He was quite sure that even without the constant peril of war they would have befriended each other eventually – he was THE Demon Sergeant while Ginono was a great soldier! Alright, maybe he was getting a bit off point – "the thought is what counts" was what he was trying to say.

"Attention, now departing from: Pekopon." (Don't you feel like trains do these things too quickly? I sure do. Anyway, continuing…)

Surely he, the great Yorara, could befriend the parents of uh… the other one. What was his name again?

Zurere?

Ze… dodo?

He was blue, he knew that much! And he was an assassin if he remembered correctly… Rubbing his chin in deep thought, Yorara ignored the fact that he missed his stop and was now heading back; a new destination was already forming in his mind.

That's right, Keroro's other friend was one of the leading Assassins of the Keron army – Zeroro. He remembered now!

Not bad, not bad at all - he nodded to himself for remembering this detail of his son's life. Of course, he forgot that Zeroro went by Dororo now, but maybe that was for the best. He would have quite a few things to say and do to an invader that refuses to invade, and none of them would be too nice! (Assassins smassins! He wasn't scared of them!)

At least his son was trying… a little … occasionally.

As he shook his head in the mildest of disappointments, another thought came to the Demon Sergeant. Ginono would probably know them! Why wouldn't he?

Although he was quite the intimidating Keronian, Ginono was more of a friendly face – even if stubborn and probably breaking safety laws with the amounts of explosives he carries everywhere. (_And_ intimidating, as already mentioned.)

It was decided – he was going over to Ginono's place and discuss this matter with him!

As his new destination was set, the idea of giving Keroro a surprise visit was completely forgotten.

(Said greener Keronian sighed in relief for apparently no reason, the "random" dread dissipating from his shoulders. Coincidentally, this sigh ruined his concentration and his paintjob on the figure he was working on.)

Sure, he didn't plan all that far and still had a few things to figure out. (Like, you know - where they lived?) But once he had that, he would come back for Ginono and meet these mysterious parents.

He was making it their deal, and he'd forcibly drag along the other Keronian along with him if he had to. (This, admittedly, differed little from their other outings.)

Hm, but what if it was a lady leading the house? It would be somewhat suspicious having two grown men randomly greeting them at their doorstop.

… Maybe he could bring his wife along. He didn't know what her deal was that day, but his wife was strangely shy the last time they visited Keroro and the Pekoponian hot springs. Perhaps making a new friend would cheer her up!

(He would consider that it was because of Ginono, but they've went out on vacation together before! That and they've all seen each other naked - Keronians walk around mostly naked, in case anyone forgot. Admittedly, there was something about a pekoponian girl being in her body – but he had no time for such nonsense.)

Maybe it was because he left home so much? He couldn't help leaving Keron for space – much like his wife couldn't help wandering off through the cities. He spent half his life in the various planets of the dark abyss for the sake of the Keronian army, and sometimes the call was too great to resist.

After a while, his thoughts turned into random speculations of what Zeroro's parents were like. To raise such a great assassin you had to have a strict personality for sure. Hmm, what if he already met them, but didn't know? That could be amusing.

But for some reason he just couldn't place (what he assumed to be) a blue Keronian that would fit the bill.

Well, whatever the reason was, Yorara could feel this was going to be interesting.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was going to be one of _those _days. The Demon Sergeant would be making an appearance, and there was little he could do about it; that man only listened to his wife, and most of the time Ginono was stuck with him alone.

Not that his company was undesired, but it so happened that this particular day Ginono already had plans. (… Surprisingly enough.)

It was hard to meet up with his children outside of New Year's – and even then one of them could be busy. So it was nice to spend some time with what family he had; as one day one of them _will_ croak for the last time.

Both his boys were all grown up and in the army, he couldn't be more proud of them – but there was no point of ignoring the constant threat they were in. (Of course, one of them _could_ finish up with their platoon's invasion…)

Ah, but such is life – and all the more reason to test his kids' awareness of their surroundings at every chance he got, of course. A few explosives now and then wouldn't kill them, and he did it out of paternal love, really.

His ears picked up footsteps outside his house – and that extra sense devoted to the Demon Sergeant told him what he needed to know. Picking up the two cups of tea he just prepared, Ginono made his way to his living room and set them at the table – joining another cooling drink that belong to him.

"Garuru? I haven't seen you in a while have I? How's your platoon?"

"We're currently resting after assisting a rescue mission yesterday."

As the footsteps came closer, Ginono noticed that it was actually two pairs of footsteps – and he could make out a conversation between his son and his friend. After making sure his preparations where complete, he made his way over to the living room and sat down in his seat, trying to listen to their conversation. Those two practically had keys to his house, so they could invite themselves in anyway.

(He was pleased to hear the lack of an explosion. That meant Garuru remembered to skip the 16th step on the right, which of course hides a pressure sensitive explosive underneath. Maybe it was time to switch it with another step – he had a feeling that at this point it was actually just a habit for his oldest son.)

"Is that so? Hmm. Say, what do you know about Giroro's blue friend?" While he might not look like it, with that constant look of indifference on his face – Yorara was actually pretty curious. But with how well Ginono knew the Sergeant, there was no doubt in his mind that there was a reason for this curiosity – and he knew Garuru could tell that as well.

"You mean Zeroro? That depends on what you want to know – as you said, he's more of Giroro's friend." Hopefully, this wasn't about Dororo's refusal to participate in "destructive" (read as: all) invasion plans. Sometimes he wishes he could shake some sense into him, but he didn't have the time and that was Keroro's job as a platoon leader and Giroro's as a friend. He couldn't solve all of their problems for them.

But besides that, Garuru couldn't see what else could interest the Demon Sergeant in the ninja-assassin.

"Yes, yes – that one. What do you know about his parents?" Now that was a question Garuru didn't expect at all from the Demon Sergeant.

"Well…" Now that he thought about it – Garuru didn't really know much of anything about Dororo's parents… or his family at all. Did he have a sister? Or was it a brother?

Of course, having the Demon Sergeant staring at him while he was thinking didn't help.

Seeing as they reached the front door, Garuru paused in his answer to slowly open the door to its fullest and looking around for any hidden traps while Yorara just walked in and sat down by his friend. Be it his extensive military knowledge or plain luck, he always managed to miss setting off any of Ginono's traps.

"Still putting up traps I see?" The Demon Sergeant's question was answered by a shrug from his maroon colored friend.

"There's no point in going soft on them."

Noticing some sort of wire on the ground, Garuru stepped over it, only to duck when a grenade went flying towards his face. It then flew out the window, adding to the crater on Ginono's lawn. Assuming that was it, Garuru made his way to the empty spot to his father's left, only to pause and instead sit in front of him. That nod his dad gave him told Garuru all he needed to know: more explosives.

Seeing as most of the "commotion" was over, Garuru thought back on the Sergeant's question and how he could answer it. Because now that the topic was brought to him, he realized that most of what he _thought _he knew just wasn't coming to him.

"Again, I don't know much about Zeroro that you don't already – but from what I remember, I think… his family is pretty rich." Zeroro always gave the best presents for Giroro's birthday, he remembered that much, and on one occasion Giroro came back home on a limousine. Clearly they had to be at least wealthy.

But now that he thought about it, why didn't Garuru know more about their family if they were so rich? Wealthy Keronians are on the same level as celebrities, as even successful invaders rarely got THAT well paid. (He wasn't jealous, he just found it… unfair.)

"Say Yorara, what brought this on?" Seeing the stumped look on Garuru's face, Ginono decided it was his turn to join the conversation while getting some reasoning behind it. And so there was a probing tone to his voice – something most Keronions wouldn't even dream of using on the Demon Sergeant.

"Ginono, Garuru; I have a very important question to ask both of you. Has either of you… actually met Zeroro's parents?"

Ginono blinks.

Garuru blinks.

That wasn't really a question they expected from the great Demon Sergeant – but it did make them realize something: they didn't.

Sure, Giroro met them a few times but he never really talked about them – why bother talking about your friend's parents when you could talk about how big their house was? (Or, for something more recent – how they defeated robots with a frying pan.)

"No… I don't think we have. Why?" Ginono asked that very carefully, trying to figure out just what Yorara was trying to say. Was this really why he came here?

"Neither have I. And I just think it isn't right that we haven't introduced ourselves to them – after all Keroro, Giroro and Zeroro have been friends for a long time no? It's a matter of politeness."

Oh. So that's why he came here? Ginono sighed as he rubbed his temples; while he wouldn't mind meeting them – he had planned to spend some time with his son.

"Listen Yorara, I'm certain I told you that I was going to be busy today. Could you come back tomorrow? I'll be free then for sure. And how would we even introduce ourselves when we don't know where they live?" Clearly this was one of the Sergeant whims, and not a well thought out plan.

Finishing his tea, the Demon Sergeant nodded. "Yes yes, I understand. I just thought this was a matter of great importance. And don't worry – once I come back I'll know everything we need to find them. Thanks for the tea and hospitality my friend – I have a call to make." And like that, he excused himself and left as easily as he came.

The silence that permeated Ginono's house after that wasn't unpleasant, but pensive. Yorara managed to do what he intended to do with his visit: get them thinking about Dororo's parents. Maybe thinking about this was better than just sitting in complete silence, but the curiosity was growing and no matter what they imagined it somehow didn't fit with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If you're reading this, it means you've either read this or skipped down. Congratulations for both! Anyway, I'm thinking of making this a weekly thing maybe, at least for as long as I can keep it up. (Basically, don't get your hopes too high: School starting in two weeks? What?)

If you could, I'd love to get review on this, like: HEY WHAT'S UP WITH THE PARENTHESES? (Speaking of these, should I continue doing this? I think its kinda funny…)

Or maybe even: THOSE ARE LAME NAMES! (What do you guys think of the names I made up? It would be kinda hard writing for these characters without names, y'know?)

Or: THEY WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THAT :V (Do you think I write these them guys the good? Hopefully so, and sorry for that last phrase, really. Now on the topic of grammar atrocities: please point out any you find!)

And as with anyone else, they help me get motivated! So R&R everybody, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Calling. **

The Hinata house was quiet. Natsumi and Fuyuki were at school while a young blonde girl slept on their couch and Aki Hinata, their mother, was at her demanding job. The only sounds one could make out were the humming of the refrigerator, the rhythmic dripping of a hastily closed faucet and … a very faint voice from under the floor?

"_Gero gero~ri… _I always wondered where Kururu stuffed old inventions…"

Not many knew this, but the Hinata house got some improvements. Simple things really, a bigger basement, better electricity and internet connectivity as well as TV that was practically out of this world. (And a funny little tent outside that apparently no one uses.)

Not to mention the secret alien base deep underground, that was indeed built by aliens.

(But who cares about that? If you're reading this, you probably know that already – so imagine someone talking on fast forward for a while and you'll get all the information you need.)

But back to the point, the scheming voice from before belonged to none other than the '_great' _Sergeant Keroro! And he was a very happy frog alien. Yes, for most of the day he felt like a Nyororo was breathing down his neck, and he did ruin his paint job on a model he was working on but maybe today was turning towards the better!

Why did he think that? Because as he was wandering through the hallways of the before mentioned alien base, a secret door in the wall just happened to open as he passed by. Of course, being the leader he had to check what was inside in case there were spies or some Viper's distant uncle's brother's nephew's dad. (And he was curious.)

What did he find? All of their less used weapons, all repaired and practically shining.

After seeing all the things they've tried before, new ideas and new ways to use those creations came to mind and Keroro was on his way to have Mois call everyone for an impromptu invasion meeting.

(Dororo wasn't included in that "everyone" because most of those weapons and plans didn't work out because of him. Hopefully Keroro would be able to come up with a lie or two to ease the assassin-ninja's easily hurt emotions. Of course, then he'd just be digging himself a grave once Dororo actually found out about their soon to be conceived plan.)

"_Lady~Mois!_ Call in everyone for a meeting!" Keroro said as he barged into the meeting room, too focused on his evil plans to notice that there was a certain yellow Keronian in the room already, and that the perky blonde alien girl wasn't.

"Found something interesting Leader?" Feet on the table and finger digging in the gold mine that was his nose, Kururu was the perfect image on nonchalance.

(And somehow, it made him even more suspicious… not that Keroro noticed.)

"Why yes, yes I have!" Keroro struck a fist into the air, fire quite literally in his eyes. "This time – this is it! I have a feeling today is the day!" After that lovely short speech, Keroro paused before shrugging and continuing. "Well, the day we plan of course, but the Invasion is in our reach!"

After that motivating exclamation, there was silence (if you could ignore the purposely heavy breathing coming from Kururu that is), and only after a full minute did Keroro notice that hey! – Lady Mois wasn't in the room.

"Er… Where's Mois?" Oh this was awkward. Sure he and Kururu were _great _friends, but unless you had something keeping you busy, being alone with Kururu made you feel like there was a bathtub of curry just waiting to fall on you. (It's a very specific feeling, and maybe the fact that Kururu smelled of curry 24/7 helped with that image. And that's not mentioning his breath…)

Of course, Kururu chose that moment to put on headphones on a louder than necessary volume, leaving Keroro just standing there in the doorway.

After a second or two, Keroro decided to stomp his way over to his seat and just wait for Mois. He wasn't going to get distracted! He said he'd advance with the invasion, and he would! So he wasn't allowed to pay attention to any distractions, especially ones supplied by the Yellow one sitting there, being a distraction himself.

Sure, Keroro could call the team, but that would mean calling everyone – EVEN – Dororo; and he had no way of knowing when Angol Mois would comeback. Decisions… decisions….

(Really, this wasn't that hard of a decision.)

Suddenly, Keroro slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair, loud enough to make Kururu jump and hard enough to quickly regret it. But he swallowed the pain, because he was a platoon leader! If the strained voice and tears streaming down his face didn't prove that, then nothing would.

"Gerooo… I'm calling… everyone... Kururu, bring the "If I Could Do My Life Over" Gun." If he didn't want the Headquarters to investigate why they took so long with the invasion, the WHOLE team would have to participate.

And weighing his options, Keroro realized it would be a lot easier to work with a tadpole Zeroro and make up some lie about an accident than trying to get Dororo to cooperate. Gosh, being friends with him sure was hard.

(He got that idea after imagining Dororo as a whiny fresh tadpole. And like he was one to talk!)

* * *

><p>"Keroro? You called us for a meeting?" Considering they were all space frogs, the rest of the team got together quickly, and Giroro was finally tired of standing there for the sake of Keroro's dramatic scene. "Is this about the invasion or not?"<p>

"Gero gero gero... Straight to the point aren't we?" Keroro said, a spotlight strategically placed to make him look more intimidating and mysterious. (When in reality all it did was hurt everyone's eyes.) "Yes, this is about the invasion. Kururu, hit the lights!"

The room suddenly felt a lot smaller, as all their old weapons were illuminated in the same dramatic fashion, giving the illusion that they appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha-what's this?" Could it be? Was Keroro actually going forward with the invasion after giving him false hope every other day?! (Personally, I wouldn't get my hopes too high...)

"Keroro... " Dororo's voice was a bit strained, as one side of him was proud Keroro was motivated while the other was upset that Keroro would even think about using these weapons again. And he was pretty sure a fifth of them should even be in pieces. (Thanks to him of course.)

Tamama had nothing to say, as he was too busy venerating his precious Sergeant. (Boy I love the way he says "Sargi" in Spanish. The Spanish version is pretty good! Ah right, back to the narration.)

"This is what we can use! And we don't even need to watch our budget!" Kururu had to point that out but after he realized it, this day became even better. Now he had to hit the nail on the head. "But every time we were close, what happened? Eh, Dororo?"

"But Keroro... these weapons are more than destructive." Dororo could guess what Keroro was trying to say, but what would he do after that? His friends wouldn't turn on him, would they?

(Funny of him to think that, because technically he was the one that turned against them...)

"Not all of them..." Oh, what Keroro would give to stop arguing! Not much actually, as arguing was one of the things he lived for. "But that's beside the point. Kururu!"

It was sudden, and before anyone could do or say anything, in Dororo's place was a young, confused tadpole Zeroro.

"Zeroro?" Now Giroro was just confused, albeit relieved that he wouldn't have to fight his assassin friend. There were close calls, and most of them were on his side (and neck). "How is this going to help with the invasion?"

In the meanwhile, Zeroro was busy trying to figure out what was going on. "H-how do you know my name? What invasion?" Oh no, what if these were space pirates?! (Strangely familiar space pirates that is.)

"Because I'm Keroro! And that's Giroro right there!" Keroro pointed behind the blue tadpole, who turned around and yelped slightly at what he assumed was a mean expression. Giroro sure looked a lot more intimidating when he was grown up. (Actually, Giroro kind of wanted to sneeze.)

"You see, we were going to invade this planet when uh... Giroro touched something he shouldn't have, and now you're young again!" Keroro explained, unapologetically resting his arm on his young friend. Kururu got the hint and quickly threw the gun to Giroro that was forced to catch it least it hit their light blue companion. "Would you like to help us out? We can't do this without you, you know?"

Maybe what Keroro was doing was cruel and unfair, but they had a time limit; and just because they wanted to invade the planet it didn't meant they had to destroy it! Dororo would probably understand! (Maybe... after a week or two.)

"R-really?!" Zeroro in the meanwhile, was too busy eating up everything Keroro was saying. Was he really that important when he was grown up? If Keroro needs him for the invasion, he'll do everything he can! "I wanna help!"

Before Keroro could pat him on the back, the weight on Zeroro's head was suddenly gone, as Tamama finally realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea and had pulled Keroro off to the side.

"Mr. Sergeant, do you really think this will work? I don't remember that gun working for that long. And not to mention what Dororo might think after we're done." This was one of the most solid ideas Keroro has had in a while, but that would make it all the more painful when it failed.

(But if it failed, his Sergeant would be all his to console...)

"Don't worry that much. Kururu said he was going to make the effects last longer, so we have plenty of time before Dororo comes back. Right, Kururu?"

"Ku..." Hearing that, Keroro realized that maybe he jinxed himself earlier. Bad days don't just turn into good ones without a catch, now do they? "I said I was _going to_. You still only have three hours. But you sounded pretty motivated earlier, I'm sure you have a plan. Ku ku ku."

"This is just a – This is just a minor setback! We can invade the planet in three hours, right? What time is it?" Keroro seemed to be taking this okay. Preparing this room to look dramatic just took about most of the day, no big deal. And he even had a plan! That was originally going to take three DAYS, but why wouldn't he be able to do it in three hours? Aha ha…

Giroro took the liberty of checking the time on his phone, mostly to keep himself from punching Keroro across the room. (There was a child there after all!) He knew he shouldn't have lifted his hopes too high, but this was ridiculous. Well, he could admit there was a slight chance of the plan working and if it happened to work he'd eat his cap… Forget eating his cap, he'll eat his gun collection.

"It's 15:42. Natsumi and Fuyuki will be home in an hour and 18 minutes."

A very strange, whiny noise left Keroro. It was cool, he could do it. It was still doable. The only thing that could make this go worse would be –

"Uncle! You have a call!" Lady Mois called from the entrance, a slightly strained look on her face as she tried to make out the figures in the darkened room, holding Keroro's forgotten phone in her hand.

"Mois? I thought you weren't here?" He searched the whole base! (Read as: he thought about looking for her, maybe.)

"I was upstairs! I wanted to go with Natsumi to school, but I overslept…" Uncle was so worried about her! She'll have to warn him next time!

"Really?" Wait no, he was wasting time! "You can tell them to call later, we're busy!" He waved his hand, straining his brain as hard as he could to keep focused on the task at hand. Who would even call him, especially at this hour?

"But Uncle, it's the Demon Sergeant! And he said it was urgent!" Angol Mois was running towards them after remembering that, but there it was. That was what could make this day go worse.

"G-gero… Give it to me Mois." And somehow, it was completely unexpected. (As if!) Mois nodded and handed Keroro the phone. With a stern expression, Keroro raised it to his head and listened, preparing for the worst.

"… Ku." Kururu didn't know what to think about this, he purposely didn't upgrade the "If I Could Do My Life Over" Gun to watch Keroro dance around in nerves but this was unexpected, and he didn't like that. Just what was the reason behind this phone call?

Young Zeroro in the meanwhile, was staring at his friends in worry. What was going on? No one was saying anything, just waiting for Keroro to say or do something. Finally, after a minute, Keroro slowly turned his head in Zeroro's way; making the young tadpole all the more worried.

At least, until Keroro covered the microphone and whispered, "What are your parents called again? And where do they live?" It wasn't the best thing to say, as soon enough there were tears flowing down from Zeroro's eyes.

"That's so mean! Keroro, you should know that!" What if these were actually space pirates? Or Vipers! He would be so grounded.

"Keroro! You know where his house is, moron!" Giroro said as he hit him on the head, assuming he said that on purpose. (And he did, partly.)

"Right, right…" Keroro said as he tried to ignore the piercing, watery stare young Zeroro was giving him. "Remember that time I slept over with Zeroro? No? Gero… He lives in that mansion in the Middle of Nowhere sector. Yes, northeast from their house… Their names?" At that, Keroro put his hand over the microphone again.

"Zeroro, a little help here? What are your parent's names again?" His answer was a long whine and more tears. Was it what he said? It's not like friends were supposed to remember their friend's parents! Sure, he could name Giroro's parents but that was an exception! (And Pururu's, along with Tamama's and Kururu's…)

Sensing that Giroro was about to yell at him, Keroro retorted to the yet unspoken complaint against his perfect memory. "Well Giroro, do you know?" That made Giroro quickly swallow what he was about to say, but before he could help it, he blurted out a yes. Why wouldn't he know that?

"Of course I do! It's … They're … Give me a second." He couldn't remember. At all. It was a complete blank in his mind, and it was especially annoying because he remembered meeting Zeroro's mother (again) not too long ago.

"Well?" Keroro asked in a hurried tone, as The Demon Sergeant wasn't exactly patient and was still on the line. (Inter galactic calls aren't cheap!)

"Fine! I don't know!" Giroro finally admitted, crossing his arms and momentarily forgetting Zeroro was standing by his side until the young tadpole sat down and started poking the floor bitterly.

"So mean…"

"Gerooo… You see, I don't remember what their names are." Keroro explained to the phone. Yes, the phone. As stated before, The Demon Sergeant wasn't exactly patient and decided that he might as well meet them himself. Would be a lot more interesting that way at least, and he had what he needed, their address – even if slightly vague.

"Come on Zeroro, stop that. No don't start crying again! Tamama help me here, you're closer to his age right now."

"What? Are you calling me childish?"

After staring at his phone for a while, Keroro shrugged and moved to leave the room, unnoticed by mostly everyone.

"Uncle? Where are you going?" Mois asked as her beloved Uncle approached the exit, completely ignoring the commotion behind him; which quickly stopped at hearing what Mois said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm spent. Planning takes a lot out of you." In reality, he just gave up. Maybe next time he should come up with a backup plan…

"Did he say what this was about?" Kururu asked over Giroro's angry rambling, wondering what could interest Keroro's father in Zeroro's parents.

"Oh that? I think he just wanted to meet them." That? That was the reason for the phone call that ruined this day of planning?

… Of course it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>You might have (or not) noticed I'm late. And I have a very good reason for that! Really!

Alright fine, I admit, I'm kind of unreliable unless it's something urgent and school man, I'm all sore ;(. But don't worry; it isn't a lack of motivation! I'm pretty motivated, but also really easily distracted. (I have the strongest urge to re-watch Digimon Adventure, and I haven't even given the later Digimon series a try! Also wow ep 270 is just adorable.)

I know this fandom isn't too big, and I know the pain of finding something good unfinished – so I will finish this! Eventually! Even if it's only okay-ish in the end!

Now, I've decided that I'll only post the third chapter when the forth one is finished, so at most it will take 2 weeks! I'm thinking around 2.5 k words per chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dinner. The Threat.**

Life on Keron was as good as it could get: the humidity was nice, the weather was controlled and you were always warned beforehand when it had to rain - not to mention all the exotic foods various invaders brought back. All in all, there was no place like it for any Keronian.

And surprisingly, it wasn't overpopulated. Sure the main cities were sometimes hard to navigate, but that was a given.

The reason behind that was that most Keronians either worked for or were part of the Keronian army, but that didn't mean they couldn't live on Keron.

Her husband, when he wasn't making motivating speeches, liked to travel through space, but he still lived on Keron for example.

Most Keronians knew him by his title: The Demon Sergeant. He was man of whims with a hardhead, and earlier this morning he decided he should check up on Keroro and make sure he was still working on the invasion. He had plenty of potential, but he was unfortunately (very) easily distracted.

Not that they blamed him, as those Pekoponians sure seemed aggressive - even when their house was already taken over. (How else would Keroro be able to walk around freely?) And they only obeyed their own superiors from what Yorara told her!

... But maybe that was their own fault as that nice pink haired one let her borrow her body!

It was nice to experience Pekopon the way Pekoponians saw it every day. The height was a little disorienting but overall it was fun. And they had such nice things! Although it was hard to find anything that would fit a Keronian, which was disappointing.

And she didn't have to worry about her safety or being discovered, which was a really big plus. She heard about the way normal Pekoponians treat aliens, and just the thought was enough to make her shiver.

As Ranana put away the last plate, she sighed and turned off the water. It was always quicker to clean just about everything when her husband wasn't home, but their house was just too quiet for her afterwards.

Should she go out? Now that she thought about it she hadn't eaten in a while. Maybe she could go and go to that new "OffTaste" restaurant - from the rumors she heard it should be decent.

Before she could decide, the telltale sound of their front door opening echoed through the quiet.

Who could it be? Did Yorara forget something? She told him to double check.

After a strangely lengthy pause, a heavy weight fell on the floor, and a muffled voice called out from the entrance, "Wife I'm home."

It was Yorara as she had guessed. He took some time to announce himself because for one, he didn't know if Ranana was actually home. The second reason was that he needed to tale a short break and put down the bag he was carrying. (The bag that wasn't mentioned before anywhere else you mean?) Yes, that bag.

After that, he made his way towards the kitchen to get something to drink and check if his wife was there. The lights were on, there was no point in wasting energy!

As he made his way to the kitchen, Yorara thought back on everything he did today.

So far, everything was going along just fine. Sure, he didn't exactly visit his son and wasted two perfectly good tickets... And his call to Keroro was too short for his liking but he got the mos out of it. If Keroro couldn't answer that meant he was (hopefully) working on the invasion and he now has a vague idea where the other family lives.

If he wanted to get a good impression of what that family was like, he might as well meet them himself without knowing a thing - even their names.

"I thought that you were going to visit Keroro? Did you forget your tickets?" Ranana asked straight to the point, drying her hands from excess water on her uncharacteristically dirty apron. Yorara wasn't forgetful but he did things without checking twice, so he might have grabbed the wrong bag by accident.

"Not at all. If I did I would have come back sooner, no?" Sooner? Checking the watch on the wall, she felt a little bit silly and a light blush covered her sound face.

Without any distractions, she could focus on cleaning the house in record time, and still have some spare to beat the dust out of everything and vacuum the ceiling.

Basically, she got a little carried away when she was alone.

"My, time sure flies when you're busy! And I didn't think of cooking dinner." At least their humble abode was as clean as it could be. You could practically breathe the clean. (Are you sure you don't mean cleaning solution fumes? Don't breathe those!)

"Don't worry about that, I said I was going to be gone for two days. It's my fault for not calling ahead." The Demon Sergeant said as he took hold of one of her hands and lead her to the living room, sitting her down by the table. "And don't worry about dinner - I stopped by that new place and got something."

Ranana let herself be guided towards the table, as the idea of takeout seemed nice - after realizing just how much time passed she suddenly felt very much hungry. And since there aren't all that many new restaurants around, Ranana had an idea of what restaurant her husband was talking about. Yet... she couldn't remember them saying they did takeout.

"Oh you shouldn't have! So, how did your visit go?" Sometimes visits had to be short, as Keroro was busy a lot, and that was to be expected. But before she got an answer, her husband practically ran out the room at the mention of the visit. That was suspiciously ... suspicious.

But Yorara didn't take too long, as soon enough he was back in the room with a warm plastic container and two plates in his hands.

"They kept bickering on how they didn't do takeout, but eventually they said they could make exceptions as it was for me." He explained, setting the items on the table as he sat down. "The line was longer than I thought, so it took a while." Especially considering the place was called "OffWorld".

"How was Keroro doing?" She asked again, just in case her husband didn't hear her before.

"Keroro? I'm sure he's fine." Well there was no more point of dancing around the issue now. Maybe if played his cards right she wouldn't be too mad. "I ended up not going."

"Oh did something happen?" Did they give back money for unused tickets? (Probably not.) What a shame, she had a few things she wanted to buy. "And what about the tickets?"

(Are they going to start eating anytime soon? The food that you've yet to describe is getting cold.) Keep going and I'll take away your keyboard. (We're writing this on a phone.) ...

"I was wondering thinking and then I remembered Keroro had another friend. What do you think about meeting his parents tomorrow?" Opening the still warm container, he dumped them on the plates. The food certainly looked... off.

"It's been a while since we went on out together, you know? And the tickets, well, I was going to visit our son, but I missed the stop and decided to come back." As he settled back into his seat, the Demon Sergeant closed his eyes when he heard his wife sigh. He could have simply come off on another stop and get back on, but instead he decided on wasting the other ticket.

At least they're prepared if they ever need two express tickets back to Keron or Pekopon.

"Surprise visits don't work when you don't visit. Did you at least call him? We haven't heard from him in a while." She had a suspicion something like that happened, so she wasn't too mad. (Still, that was money they lost...)

"I did. He sounded like he was busy so it was a short call. That Mois girl even answered for him." Huh now that he thought about it, he knew her family as well. Keroro had an lot of friends, which of course he attributed to his charismatic genes. (Really? Well he certainly was hard to ignore.)

"And how do you plan to meet them?" Ranana asked and (finally) started eating. She was curious, because she was sure she knew the parents of everyone in Keroro's troop. Maybe he meant a friend outside the platoon? Like Kogoro for example.

"We're going to visit them." It couldn't get any simpler than that.

"But what if they're not home? And how do you know where they live?" Ranana felt like her husband was over simplified things a bit too much. Not all Keronians had their (mostly) calm life!

But then, somehow everything always (well almost always) went well for him.

And so Yorara didn't seem too worried. "That's what I called Keroro about and tomorrow is a weekend, why wouldn't they be home?" Maybe visiting someone? Spending time with their families?

"But won't it be strange having two strangers greet them at their door?"

"I'm sure once we introduce ourselves there won't be any and I invited Ginono along with us."

"You invited Ginono already? There's no point in arguing about this is there? I guess meeting someone new could be nice, and maybe I could cook them something. Showing up empty handed wouldn't sit well with me." If you know anything about Ranana, you know she loves to give out things to strangers.

And her house was as clean as it will ever be so she had nothing to worry about. But...

"Considering that you wasted two tickets you will have to help me." Her usually smooth face showed the tiniest of frowns and Yorara suddenly found his (honestly kind of bland and off putting) plate to be incredibly interesting.

"Yes ma'am." If helping her meant she wouldn't be mad he'll do it. And she made him do worse things, so this wasn't too bad. At least he'll get a workout - sitting it a train wasn't the most active of his past times.

(Again, what's the correlation between cooking and working out? Aliens...)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Eh starting/finishing what's the difference? Rest easy knowing I already started the 4th chapter! (Wow amazing, two paragraphs in!) That's it you're fired! (Rude.)

Anyway in case you're wondering how I find it hard to write 2.5k words a week, well I go to school from 0710 to 1730 and write mostly on my tiny phone when I can! (Excuses... What? I'm totally leaving. AND THIS WEEK YOU'RE 700 WORDS BEHIND YOU LIAR!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Travel. First contact (Part one).**

Today was the day, and even though he was sore and still limping slightly, Yorara was energized and ready to go.

What happened? Well he was helping his wife cook and found out just how sneaky certain foods could be. [Not to mention fast.]

Fresh food tastes better but it's certainly feisty. At least he got to cook along his wife, which was a great bonding exercise.

[Some think food tastes better when they cook themselves.] Yes sure.

Anyway, those people better appreciate the small offering they're bringing. Anyone that doesn't care about culinary arts isn't worth knowing in his opinion.

"Yorara are you ready?" That was his friend Ginono, whom he called over the minute he woke up. He complained but came anyway, and before Yorara himself was ready.

Ah, the perks of having an actual vehicle.

See, Ginono's wife was smart and made him invest in a personal ship so that their kids wouldn't have to walk everywhere. [At least until they got individual keronian transporters.]

But considering he now lives alone, the ship has little use aside driving the Demon Sergeant around.

The reason said Sergeant was taking so long was that he refused his wife's help in putting away the things into his bag.

Yorara sighed after a minute of trying to find a good position for everything in his bag and just shoved it all in.

Sod it, he didn't have time for this.

"I'm going, just wait would you." He said as he waked out the open front door.

"Sorry if driving you around isn't my favorite pastime. You're the one that called me before you were even ready." Ginono could admit that some time was wasted with breakfast, and since he liked explosives so much he had to live some distance away from other keronians so it took a bit longer to come. But at most he took an hour and a half while Yorara was taking his sweet time with putting things inside a bag.

What was he trying to put inside? A whole table? [In fact, he is trying to place food, an offering of sorts.]

Once they all got inside his ship, Ginono walked up to the coordinates section of the controls and turned towards the green sergeant. "Where does this family live?" Hopefully his curiosity isn't worn down by the time they get there. He was almost looking forward to it. [Almost means he does not, for now.]

"Take us to The Middle of Nowhere sector." Yorara commanded, as if his request made complete sense. [It did not.]

"Where is that again?" Ginono asked exasperated. He knew his friend liked to think "strategically", in case they were followed or someone wanted to ambush them, but he had so many codes that Ginono was starting to wonder if Yorara even knew the actual name of the places.

"North past the rural town, what you'd call the "Rich Keronians" section." Ranana answered for her husband, having gotten used to his codes.

"Sorry, I've just gotten used to talking like this." Ah he still remembered when Keroro failed that Geography class. Of course his son got an A on it once he went and explained everything.

"Now sit down, this thing is almost as old as me." [Older things are cheaper.]

It wasn't the fastest of ships, but it got the job done, and after an hour or so they were in the so called "Rich" sector. And well, it certainly looked rich. The mansions all took architecture from other planets as a base, giving them a distinct look from the rest of Keron. Even if they started to save money from birth they wouldn't be able to live here, and for a second they felt inadequate in the aging the feeling left as quickly as it came, because one after another they realized they didn't know the actual address.

"Look for a... Pekoponian building." Ranana suddenly said, realization on her face. She had a feeling this friend of Keroro's had something to do with Earth and maybe that was it! Keroro always did bring a lot of "borrowed" toys from one of his friends. [She made him return most them.]

"Even so, this won't be that easy. We might spend the whole day looking for this one mansion for all we know." Hopefully they wouldn't resort to going door to door.

"Them we better get to do it, no? I'm sure we will get there by noon." Yorara said as he rested his elbow on the arm rest.

"Don't worry; I brought lunch just in case!" Ranana said in an encouraging manner, making the red Keronian sigh and turn the ship a random direction so that they could start searching.

Eventually, they find the mansion not too long after that conversation, finding that they were on the right path all along before they changed course.

And the indignation and _not_ jealousy were back for a second, as that was all it took for Keroro's mom to run towards the front door. Seeing no other choice, the men followed after her cautiously; Yorara banging his bag on the way out.

Not seeing a doorbell, Ranana chose to knock on the door. For a little while nothing happened, and Ginonno was already about to when a young Keronian opened the double doors. The resemblance between this Keronian and Lance Corporeal Dororo was almost unreal, if not for the slightly darker tone of his skin flesh.

"Hello? What can I help you with?" The purple-ish Keronian asked, occasionally glancing behind him cautiously.

"Hello! We're Keroro's parents and this is Giroro's father. I was just wondering if your parents were home? Oh, and who might you be?" Keroro's mom asked, resisting the urge to shove a food tray into the hands of the poor Keronian. He was just too lean for her tastes!

"Me? I'm Muriri! And I'm sorry but my mother's a bit busy right now, it's lunch time you know? I tried helping but it escaped." Unfortunately he wasn't the best in the family when it came to fighting, much like his father. "But don't worry, you can wait in one of our living rooms, I'm sure mother will be quick about it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Sorry, sorry, this isn't a worthy chapter, I know. But this week things haven't gone well. In case you haven't, noticed, I'm not too reliable when it comes to things like this. The "NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK" thing is more of a personal goal really. And on top of being unreliable, I got the freaking flu! Nothing like coughing up slime babies and things coming out both ways.

I promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
